7 Words
by WolfGal56
Summary: <html><head></head>Alex and Maka make a bet. Alex tells Soul 7 little words that make Soul act so strange and...uncool? No way! {Do not own Soul Eater} Read and Review please? :3 One-Shot</html>


**Alright! What's up? WolfGal here. This is just a short story with my favorite OC Alex! What trouble will she get Soul in this time? On with the story! **

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you it's possible! I could even prove it to you!" Alex said. Maka only shook her head as they walked down the empty halls of Shibusen. Alex seemed to have gotten it in her head that she could make Soul act uncool with 7 little words. Maka just couldn't see how that would be possible. it took her a few minutes of yelling to get him act uncool. But even then it didn't act very long. Maka sighed again and looked to her friend who seemed to be very determined. Alex was a new student and enjoyed studying like Maka. She was like Maka in some ways like, their love in literature, dressing sense, and love for animals. Alex was now wearing a blue and black T-Shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.<p>

"How would you know? It's not guaranteed that it'll work." Maka said as they walked threw the doors outside. Alex huffed.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet on it?" She said. Maka looked at her intrigued.

"What are the stakes?" She asked. This was getting interesting. Alex stuck up a finger.

"If I'm right you have to say "You were right, Alex" In front of your friends!" She said with a smirk. Maka gulped. This was putting her pride on the line.

"And if I win?" She asked. Alex then stiffened a bit.

"If you win," She gulped "I will give you my signed John Green book" She said stuttering some. Maka gasped. That book was priceless! Maka had always wanted that book but Alex never let her get near it. Now she was putting that on the line? Maka smirked.

"You are so on!" She said and shook her hand.

"Good. Oh SOUL!" She called running to Maka's weapon who was waiting under a tree. Soul was wearing his usual orange T-shirt, jeans, leather jacket, and thin headband. He turned his head as the two girls approached. Alex smirked at Maka then asked Soul to come closer. She saw Alex whisper some words in his ear. After that Soul looked at her confused and changed his direction to Maka. He looked her over and one of his eye brows rose. She walked over to him and tapped his head.

"Hey. You alright? You're day dreaming again." She said. Alex giggled.

"Just you wait Maka. It'll happen soon enough." She said and with that she left to meet up with her own weapon. Soul's face had a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Hey Soul," She said. He grunted in response.

"What did she tell you?" She asked.

"Not important. Let's just go home. Yeah?" He said. Maka decided to drop it and followed him to his bike. When he got on she noticed he watched her as she got on the back of the bike.

"What?" She asked. Soul turned his head away from her.

"Nothin." He said quickly. He started his bike and drove off.

'Weird.' Maka thought. Finally they reached their apartment. Luckily Blair was at work so Soul wouldn't receive a Maka-Chop yet. It was also a Friday so they could relax. Soul plopped on the couch and threw his jacket over the armrest. Maka shook her head and sighed.

"I'm gonna take a shower Soul." She informed and headed for the bathroom. After soaking in water and washing a bit she headed out in with a towel rapped around her self. She decided to check on Soul to see if he fell asleep or was just sitting there. She saw him watching some football game on TV. Soul seemed to be indifferent towards the program.

"Soul!" She called Soul turned his face to her and his eyes widened slightly.

"If you're just gonna sit there the least you could do is clean up a little. You slouch." Soul didn't respond. He just kept staring at her. She was confused. Usually he'd snap at her. And she always did this when she just had a shower.

"Soul!" She yelled again. He snapped out of his daze. "Did you even hear what I said?" She questioned now a bit annoyed. Soul looked away. It must've been Maka's imagination. But she could've sworn that she saw his face tint pink. She passed it off as nothing and went back to questioning him.

"Well?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Jeez" He got up and left to the kitchen. Maka went to her room and changed her clothes. It was his turn so all she had to do was her homework and then she was done.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

Soul was acting a little weirder around her. Is it because of what Alex said? She hoped not. She wouldn't want to say she was right in front of her friends. Maka was currently wearing her short shorts with a baggy T-Shirt and reading on the couch. Soul walked in the room and looked to Maka.

"Oi, Maka. I need my-" He stopped when his eyes landed on Maka. She looked up from her book to look at Soul.

"Need your what?" She asked. This time she was certain of it. His cheeks turned red as he stared at her. She got up and walked over to him. She put the back of her hand on his head.

"Are you sick? Your face is red." She said. Soul took a step back.

"idiot. I'm fine. I was looking for my headphones. Have you seen them?" He asked but didn't look at her. This annoyed her.

"Yeah you left them in the kitchen. And next time would it kill you to look at me?" She huffed then went back to her book. Soul ran off to the kitchen leaving Maka with her book.

"Soul isn't fine at all Maka!" Maka looked up from her book and saw Blair sitting by her feet. Her tail was swaying playfully.

"What do ya' mean?" She asked. Blair looked surprised.

"You seriously can't tell? And here I am thinking you could catch everything." She said shaking her head.

"Oh shut up. If you aren't gonna tell me then it's not that important." She said. Blair sighed and went back to her nap.

_'She'll figure it out sooner or later.'_ She decided.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday<em>

"Soul. Come on wake up." She said trying to shake up her weapon as he snored peacefully on the couch. She wanted to read her book but Soul just wouldn't get up! She tried pushing his leg a little but he only shifted back. She growled. 'Lazy ass.' She thought bitterly. She lifted her book over her head and brought it down on his skull.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He said bolting up right. Maka crossed her arms.

"Finally!" She said. "It's about time you woke up. You've been asleep for 3 hours." Soul stood up.

"Alright I get it, I'm up. Jeez." He said. He saw the time and headed for the kitchen. "I'll make us dinner." He calmly left to the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard Soul drop a few pans and headed over.

"Soul are you alright?" She asked. Soul had dropped the pan due to him forgetting it was on the edge of the counter. He grumbled.

"Yeah I'm fine. It fell." he said and went back to doing what he was doing. Maka shrugged and went to the fridge to get a soda. Just as she was going to drink some Soul bumped into her knocking her soda over her shirt, shorts, and legs.

"Crap, sorry Maka." He said. Maka put her soda down, or what was left of it, and began wiping off her legs of the beverage. She noticed how Soul's eyes were fixed on her as she cleaned her self off.

"Soul?" She asked seeing him still staring.

"Oh. Uh, I'll get back to work." and he hastily turned back around. Maka left the room to get changed.

'Is what Alex said really getting to him?' She thought.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

Soul and Maka arrived at Shibusen on time for once. They headed straight to class and set themselves up. Soul crossed his arms and laid his head down on the desk to sleep. After class Maka went to the library while Soul stuck with the gang. She caught up with them later. Soul seemed to be argueing with Black*Star about something and it looks like the others were against him. What the hell is going on? She saw Liz point a finger at Soul and start smirking. Soul just scowled at her.

"Like I said I don't!" he snappd.

"What's goin on over here?" Maka asked. Everyone snapped their eyes to Maka.

"Nothing. Just-" Soul cut Liz off.

"Yeah nothing." He looked at her and his eyes widened a bit. "I gotta go." He said. Ok, enough is enough. Maka grabbed Soul's wrist.

"That's it. We are gonna talk." She said and she dragged Soul to an abandoned hallway. Soul kept protesting saying how "uncool this was". She released him when they got to her destination.

"What's going on with you? Ever since Alex whispered something in your ear you've been acting weirder than usual!" She said. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for his answer.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine." He said.

"Then why do you always turn away from me whenever we talk?" She asked. Realizing Soul had no answer he decided to spill it.

"Alright, fine! Maybe it was what Alex said. But it was only 7 damn words. I didn't think about it much but then it got to my head." He explained. What did she say that made Soul act like this?

"What'd she say?" She asked hoping he would tell.

"As if I would tell you. Those words are making me act so uncool." He said. Maka smiled. She was starting to think that Soul wasnt liking her as a partner anymore.

"Alright. Fair enough. Come on. We have to get back to the group." She said and she began pulling him around again. When they returned they say Alex standing there with a big grin.

"Well Maka? A bet is a bet." She said holding back a snicker. Maka sighed. The group surrounded Maka wonder what she had to do in this bet. Maka took a deep breath.

"Alex, you were right." Maka said roughly. The entire group gasped. Minus Tsubaki and Alex. Tsubaki covered her mouth in surprise while Alex laughed victoriously. The group turned to Alex.

"Your God demands that you tell him what the bet was!" Black*Star yelled. Alex took a minute to breathe and said, "Maka and I made a bet that I could make Soul look uncool with 7 little words." She boasted.

"And the stakes were Maka would say you were right if you won?" Liz asked. Alex nodded.

"Yep! And if I lost I bet my signed book" They all gasped this time.

7 little words changed Soul's look on Maka. And for those who are still wondering, _'What were the 7 words?'_ I'll tell you.

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack<em>

_Soul looked up as the two girls approached. Alex ran up to him and made a motion for him to lean towards her. He complied, what harm could it do? She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. _

_"Ever notice how long Maka's legs are?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I hope you guys have enjoyed my little story I made up! It was fun to think of different reactions Soul would have! I am currently working on the 3rd chapter for "Last Night" please be patient. It should be up later today! So until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


End file.
